el nacimiento y la muerte de una guerrera
by pipe92
Summary: gohan a superado todo tipo de desafió la muerte de su maestro picolo y a la de su padre a derrotado al malvado de cell pero ahora deberá enfrentar la muerte de su esposa al momento del nacimiento de su hija y como esto afectara su relación con pan
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

><p><strong>capitulo 1 : una sorpresa inesperada <strong>

gohan era el hombre mas feliz del mundo o quizás del universo se había casado hace mas de 3 años con la mujer de sus sueños videl satan la ceremonia había sido en el tempo de kamisama era una fiesta privada solo estaban los guerreros z junto a la familia de goku , vegeta y otras personas como mr satan , buu , bee ( el perro de buu ) , iresa (la cual le habían contado todo sobre los saiyajin y sus aventuras ) los había casado el mismo kamisama que era dende uno de los amigos de gohan

desde que se habían casado no tenían la dicha de tener un hijo hasta ese días hace 9 meses que su esposa videl lo llamo a su trabajo desciendo que estaba embarazada la reacción de el fue eufórica salio literalmente volando de su trabajo para celebrar la buena noticia con su esposa

desde ese día habían pasado ya 9 meses videl estaba apunto de tener a su hija , gohan estaba mas nervioso de lo de costumbre se movía de un lado a otro tenia un mal presentimiento sentía el ki de videl debilitarse cada vez mas el creía que era común en un parto

mientras tanto videl tenia complicaciones en el parto tenia un hemorragia que estaba provocando que se desgarra a cada minuto que pasaba , no podían sacar al bebe sin que la hemorragia aumentara y ya se les estaba acabando el tiempo cuando lograron sacar al bebe videl ya estaba muy débil falleciendo después de dar a luz , los doctores trataron de reanimarla contado lo que tenían pero fue inútil

mientras tanto goku trataba de animar a su hijo y que no estuviera tan nervioso

- vamos gohan que si sigues así harás un agujero en el piso

- lo se papa pero estoy preocupado por videl y el bebe

- relájate hijo tu mama no tuvo ningún problema en tener te ti y a goten , mira hay viene el doctor pregúntale a el

pero el doctor traía malas noticias sobre la muerte de videl la cual fue recibida primero por gohan que quedo en estado de shock por unos minutos no lo podía creer , después se lo contaron al resto de sus amigos aunque los mas afectados fue mr satan que rompió en llanto , milk que cuando se entero de la noticia se desmayo

gohan no sabia que hacer no había quien vengar a quien derrotar no había a nadie a quien desquitar su dolor primera vez en su vida sus poderes saiyajines no servían de nada se sentía inútil las esferas del dragón no servirían como lo habían hecho durante tantas ocasiones por que videl había muerto de manera natural , pero no podía ir a namekusei porque ese seria un deseo egoísta , pero tenia que ser fuerte porque tenia que cuidar a su hija

dos dias después fue el funeral de videl en las montañas poaz aun con la desconformidad de mr satan que quería que fuera sepultada en cuidad satan junto con su madre pero fue convencido por goku que seria una mejor idea así no serian molestados por reporteros , gohan el cual había llorado durante dos días ya no tenia mas lagrimas en su cuerpo no se había sentido así desde que picolo había muerto sacrificando su vida para protegerlo del ataque de nappa o cuando su padre se sacrifico teletrasportando a cell el cual intento autodestruirse

- hijo que te párese si voy a nemekusei y reúno las esferas para revivir a videl

- no papa no seria justo para los namek hacer eso

- pero que estas diciendo mocoso eso estúpido - decía vegeta furioso

- si vegeta no podemos dar mas problemas a los namek - decía gohan

aunque vegeta no quería admitir le había tomado cariño a videl era la primera terrícola a la cual respetaba ( hasta el punto que vegeta consideraba respeto a lo cual no era mucho ) y la consideraba a una digna esposa de un desentiende de la raza saiyajin por su cualidades que tenia como guerrera , quien mas que el podría decirlo que el príncipe de esa raza

- discicupalo gohan el también esta afectado por la noticia esa es su forma de ser - decía la científica de pelo azul

- no te preocupes bulma yo entiendo a vegeta

- pero que harás con la bebe le dirás como murió su madre con ella te lo pregunte

- no ella jamas se va enterar como murió eso fue un accidente ella no tuvo que ver con su muerte - decía mientras nuevamente salia lagrimas de sus ojos al recordar lo sucedido

mientras tanto la pequeña bebe que gohan nombro pan estaba siendo cuidada por su futura madrina iresa mientras fuera el funeral de su amiga videl ella también esta devastada tras la noticia sobre su fallecimiento por lo cual no tuvo el valor de ir al funeral de videl es por eso que gohan la dejo a cargo de la pequeña pan , cuando termino el funeral gohan fue a recoger a pan

- te dio muchos problemas la bebe , iresa

- no nada de eso estuvo durmiendo todo el dia , gohan si necesitas algo yo puedo ayudar en la comida o cuidar a la bebe cuando necesites

- no iresa yo cuidare a pan ya pedí un cambio de horario en mi trabajo para trabajar medio tiempo - decía con tono de voz algo enejado

- pero gohan solo estoy tratando de ayudar no es para que te pongas así

- yo cuidare a mi hija no necesito tus consejos de que hacer con mi vida - gritan furioso y saliendo con la pequeña pan a fuera de la casa de iresa

estaba furioso todo el mundo le decía que hacer y no sabia que el estaba tratando de disimular su dolor lo mas posible pero estaba destrozado por dentro por no haber ayudado o haberse despedido correctamente de su esposa , su compañera no tenia fuerzas para seguir su única motivación que lo ataba a la tierra y a la vida misma era su pequeña hija pan la cual ambos avían deseado ser padres y ahora el destino los separo uno de otro

pero sabia que tenia que usar todo lo que tenia para ser fuerte y cuidar a su hija ella no merecía ser infeliz la cuidaría como a ella le habría gusta a su esposa videl siempre le comento que le gustaría que su hija fuera un guerrera para que el apellido satan no fuera una farsa como lo había sido durante mucho tiempo al llegar a su casa se trato de preparar unos huevos pero terminaron quemados tenia que reconocer que no sabia cocinar , el humo de la casa alerto a milk quien fue ayudar a su hijo

- gohan porque no me dijiste que querías comer yo te habría ayudado

- mama quería valerme por mi mismo ahora que no esta debo hacer lo solo

- todavía sientes dolor , yo te entiendo lo he sentido dos veces cuando tu padre murió por primera y por segunda vez que creí que seria la ultima

- no es lo mismo porque ella no volverá y papa volvió a la tierra - decía mientras volvía llorar

- hijo que es lo que sientes en este momento desahógate

- no es justo mama la vida no lo es no pude despedirme de ella me la quito ahora que íbamos a ser padres - decía mientras lloraba en el hombro de su madre - no puede salvarla no pude a hacer nada me ciento impotente de no poder hacer nada

* * *

><p>gracias por leer criticas , sugerencias , comentarios ( si les gusta el siguiente capitulo sera en menos de dos semanas )<p>

podrá gohan superar la muerte de videl

como esto afectara su relación con su hija pan

como afectara este hecho la historia en el futuro


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

**bueno puse una relación de trunks y pan ya que en la pagina de pan había muchas de ella aunque la modifique a mi gusto trunks en este universo se junto mas de la cuenta con goten volviéndose mujeriegos no es que odie a trunks pero al final endereza su camino**

* * *

><p><strong>capitulo 2 : heridas incurables<strong>

han pasado 15 años desde la muerte de videl y desde ese día los guerreros z y goku han derrotado al malvado tsufuru beby , al super androide 17 y finalmente omega shenlong pero con el costo de que goku se fue con las esferas del dragón , pero la vida de gohan desde el día de la muerte de su esposa cambio se dedico a entrenar a pan quedando con estado místico , consiguiendo que pan lograra convertirse en una super saiyajin

pero se convirtió en padre sumamente sobre protector con ella , logrando conseguir un trabajo en la corporación capsula para no estar lejos de su hija ,al igual que la vida de gohan la de pan también cambio ella no viajo al espacio junto con trunks y goku para no dejar a su padre solo pero se hizo amigo del robot giru que en ese entonces su novio trunks le trajo de su viaje del espacio, aunque su hermano goten estaba muy preocupado de que su hermano se la pasaba de la casa al trabajo sin salir a ninguna parte

- vamos gohan este fin de semana saldremos con unas chicas y te conseguimos una a ti también- dice muy animado su hermano menor

- no goten estoy muy ocupado con asuntos del trabajo y no tengo tiempo para sus fiestas - dice mientras ojea unos libros de su biblioteca privada

- no seas mentiroso gohan yo como tu jefe no te di ningún trabajo a demás pan estará con bra en casa durante este fin de semana y esas chicas que encontramos son muy guapas - decía trunks como el nuevo presidente de la corporación capsula

- lo siento chicos no estoy de humor para fiestas

- pero gohan no haces mas que trabajar y cuidar a pan también existe la diversión deberías probarla- decia muy preocupado su hermano goten

aunque gohan no lo quería admitir se sentía peor que nunca con la muerte de su maestro picolo cuando se quedo a la destrucción de la tierra y la ida de su padre con la esferas del dragón tenia cada vez menos rezones de ser feliz y cada dia que pasaba cada año que pasaba pan se parecía cada vez mas a videl en la parte física como en la psicológica que a ella se vestía poco femenina tal vez la fuerza la sacaba de su lado saiyajin pero su espíritu de guerrera lo avía heredado de su madre ya que a le no le gustaba pelear

mientras tanto pan era muy feliz desde que se había convertido en super saiyajin pero sentía que su padre no lo era cada vez que le preguntaba sobre su madre , el cambiaba el tema lo único que sabia de ella era su nombre su abuelo satan y su abuela milk le hablaban de ella pero era muy poco lo que le contaban sobre su madre nadie le contaba como había muerto su madre , ella estaba pasado un fin de semana con su amiga bra la corporación capsula

- oye pan que te preocupa ya se quieres cambiar tu look y te da vergüenza decírmelo

- claro que no estoy muy orgullosa de mi ropa y no la cambiaría por nada

- entonces ya encontraste un novio para olvidar a mi hermano verdad pan

- claro que no bra y ya no me recuerdes al mujeriego de tu hermano - reprocha al recordar que su ex novio trunks el cual termino con el tras encontrarlo con una mujer en su cama terminando con el después de un relación de un años que escondida se veían para que su padre no se enterara

- es mujeriego porque se junta mucho con tu tío goten - dice con odio tras recordar que su ex novio goten también la engaño pero a diferencia de pan ella lo encontró con tres mujeres en su cama después de 7 meses de relación

- no hablemos de ellos , lo que me pasa es que creo que mi papa esta muy triste desde que mama murió el nunca habla de ello y no se como ayudarlo

- quizás necesite a alguien, tu deberías encontrarle pareja para que el sea feliz y yo puedo ser la primera candidata

- en verdad eres la hija del señor vegeta y tienes sangre saiyajin - dice con ironía a su amiga

- tu lo dices porque tu puedes trasformarte pero si yo entrenara también podría incluso seria mas fuerte que tu porque yo soy la hija del príncipe de los saiyajines - dice muy orgullosa bra

pan quedo pensando tal vez su papa si necesitaba un mujer a su lado ya había pasado mucho tiempo solo , pero una mujer para el saiyajin mas poderoso del universo tendría que ser una mujer especial pero la única mujer que conocía era su madrina iresa la cual era la unica amiga de sus padres y especialmente de su madre ya fallecida ella seria una perfecta pareja ademas sabia de los saiyajines y era una chica muy agradable

- bra eres toda una genio - dice mientras la abrasaba

- si porque digo si lo soy y nuca lo dudes - pensaba_ " y que fue que le dije ya no me acuerdo "_

pan se fue volando a cuidad satan donde su tía iresa vivía ahí encontró su departamento toco la puerta hasta que la chica rubia de ojos azules a pareció y abrió la puerta

- pan que bueno verte y como has crecido ya eres toda una mujer te pareces mucho a tu madre videl

- gracia tia iresa puedo hablar con usted algo urgente

- claro que si no me digas que otra vez volviste con ese mujeriego de tu ex novio y necesitas un consejo

- no tía no cometería ese error otra vez quiero decirle otra cosa

pan le explico a iresa que su padre estaba muy deprimido aunque pan lo veía reírse con ella, jugar , entrenar en el pero en el fondo era una persona infeliz desde la muerte de su madre ella quería que su padre rehiciera su vida con alguien mas explicándole su plan si ella quería estar con su padre y con ella como su nueva mama

- y que opina tía iresa esta de acurdo con mi plan - dice la ya no tan pequeña pan

* * *

><p>gracias por leer criticas , sugerencia , comentarios<p>

iresa aceptara la propuesta de pan

gohan aceptara el plan de rehacer su vida y olvidar a videl

pan perdonara a trunks

goten y trunks dejaran de ser ten mujeriegos y de ir de fiesta en fiesta ... quizás si trunks pero goten no


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Dragón Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

><p><strong>capitulo 3 : a veces la verdad duele <strong>

pan le explico a iresa que su padre estaba muy deprimido aunque pan lo veía reírse con ella, jugar , entrenar en el pero en el fondo era una persona infeliz desde la muerte de su madre ella quería que su padre rehiciera su vida con alguien mas explicándole su plan si ella quería estar con su padre y con ella como su nueva mama

- y que opina tía iresa esta de acurdo con mi plan - dice la ya no tan pequeña pan

- bueno no te voy a mentira pan tu padre siempre me a gustado pero tu madre se me adelanto - decía al recordar el primer día de clases de gohan el cual le dijo que se sentara a su lado y le pareci un chico guapo

- eso es un si tía iresa

- bueno primero debemos tener una cita tu debes decirle a el y arreglamos una para que las cosa fluyan entre nosotros

- si tia iresa yo se lo voy a decir hoy mismo y se lo confirmo por teléfono

pan salio volando del departamento de su futura madre estaba feliz pronto tendría una familia como siempre había soñado cuando pequeña veía niños con padre y madre en el parque jugando y riendo mientras ella se la pasaba entrenando a ella le gustaba pero no era lo que realmente quería ahora solo faltaba averiguar en que circunstancias había muerto su madre cuando llego a su casa en las montañas paos estaba su padre comiendo y leyendo un libro en la mesa como lo así de costumbre

- pan que haces aquí creí que estarías con bra este fin de semana - preguntaba extrañado por la aparición de su hija

- tengo una buena noticia papa te conseguí una cita con la tía iresa

- pan porque hiciste eso yo estoy bien solo no necesito una mujer a mi lado para ser feliz

- pero papa se que tu no eres feliz cuando pequeña siempre te oía llorar por las noche y decir el nombre de mi mama no te pido que la ames solo es una cita por favor papa dale una oportunidad y si no te gusta no te molestare mas

- esta bien pan tendré esa dichosa cita con iresa pero no te ilusiones

- si papa no te preocupes por eso lo me haré ilusiones

- a otra cosa pan haz visto a goten o a trunks no se a parecieron en el trabajo eso dos y me están preocupando sobre todo trunks que es el presidente de la corporación capsula

- no papa no los he visto a ninguno de los dos

después de esa conversación con su padre pan subió a su habitación para confirmar a iresa su cita con gohan que seria a la noche siguiente a su casa pero era tan grande la emoción en su interior por tener en cualquier momento una familia como kamisama manda ( siempre quise decir eso ) pero su curiosidad era mas grande de saber como había muerto su madre realmente que fue a la habitación de su padre revisando sus cosa entre ellas habían fotografías de su padre y madre en su juventud pero encontró lo que ella estaba esperando un diario pero esa emoción que sentía desapareció al enterarse como había muerto realmente su madre el diario decia **videl satan muere por una hemorragia al dar a luz a su hija **

ella era la causante de todo el sufrimiento de su padre en estos últimos 15 años por ella su padre lloraba y sufría por las noche durante todo ese tiempo por ella no tenia una familia ahora entendía porque nadie le decía como había muerto realmente su madre parque había sido ella la causante nadie se atrevía a decírselo se sentía horrible lo único que pudo hacer fue salir volando de su casa sin rumbo fijo por unos cuantos minutos hasta que voló hasta que se acordó de las dos personas quería mas a trunks ya bra entonces emprendió vuelo hasta la corporación capsula necesitaba que alguien para consolarla y esa persona era su amiga bra

- lo ves bra yo soy la causante del sufrimiento de mi padre - decía mientras seguía llorando

- no pan tu no hiciste nada ni siquiera eras cocientes de tus actos eras solo una bebe

- gracias bra pero todos estos años que mi padre a llorado durante muchas noche era yo la causante

- y porque no vas a la tumba de tu madre y te disculpas con ella quizás así te sentirás mejor con tigo misma

- quizás tengas razón voy hacer eso gracias bra no se que haría si ti

- para eso son las amigas y las saiyajines

con esa palabras de apoyo de una de sus mejor amiga bra se fue volando a donde estaba la tumba de su progenitora la cual esta cerca de un lago en las montañas paos cuando aterrizo no sabia que hacer desde que salio de la corporación capsula seguía llorando su dolor era muy grande de saber que ella era la causante de la muerte de su madre que se arrodillo sobre la gran tumba de cemento ( la cual fue pagada por mr satan y gohan )

- perdóname mama debía ver sido yo la que debió haber muerto ese día así mi papa no estaría solo y sufriendo por ti - decía llorando pero no estaba sola la acompañaba su amigo robot volador giru

- giru giru giru pan no debe estar triste pan tiene a giru giru giru - decía el pequeño robot volador parlante

pero cerca de donde estaba giru y pan se apareció una mujer de pelo largo negro y de ojos azules como el cielo que vestía un vestido blanco largo y zapatillas del mismo color que se dirija a ver a la jovencita que lloraba descontroladamente

- disculpa que me entrometa jovencita porque estas llorando - decía la extraña mujer de blanco

- quien es usted y como llego a qui - preguntaba extrañada la pequeña adolescente pan a la extraña mujer

* * *

><p><strong>siguiente capitulo aun que trate de olvidarte <strong>

quien sea la extraña mujer que esta junto a pan sera ...

gohan se quedara con iresa (opine haré lo que decidan )

donde estarán trunks y goten


	4. Chapter 4

**Dragon ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de los posibles lectores**

* * *

><p><strong>capitulo 4 :aunque trate de olvidarte <strong>

con esa palabras de apoyo de una de sus mejor amiga bra se fue volando a donde estaba la tumba de su progenitora la cual esta cerca de un lago en las montañas paos cuando aterrizo no sabia que hacer desde que salio de la corporación capsula seguía llorando su dolor era muy grande de saber que ella era la causante de la muerte de su madre que se arrodillo sobre la gran tumba de cemento ( la cual fue pagada por mr satan y gohan )

- perdóname mama debía ver sido yo la que debió haber muerto ese día así mi papa no estaría solo y sufriendo por ti - decía llorando pero no estaba sola la acompañaba su amigo robot volador giru

- giru giru giru pan no debe estar triste pan tiene a giru giru giru - decía el pequeño robot volador parlante

pero cerca de donde estaba giru y pan se apareció una mujer de pelo largo negro y de ojos azules como el cielo que vestía un vestido blanco largo y zapatillas del mismo color que se dirija a ver a la jovencita que lloraba descontroladamente

- disculpa que me entrometa jovencita porque estas llorando - decía la extraña mujer de blanco

- quien es usted y como llego a qui - preguntaba extrañada la pequeña adolescente pan a la extraña mujer

- no me reconoces hija soy yo tu madre - decía la mujer de vestido blanco

con esas palabras pan quedo sorprendida no quería pensar que la persona que estuviera al frente de ella fuera una ilusión o fuera un simple sueño como en tantas otras noche soñó con su madre cuando era tan solo una niña , quería creer que realmente fuera ella no quería pensar que fuera producto de su desesperación era como la veía en las fotografías que su padre tenia de ella en su época de juventud solo que tenia el cabello largo no corto como la veía en las fotografías era la mujer mas hermosa que había visto en su vida

- mama realmente eres tu pero como es posible si tu estas muerta

- recuerda pequeña pan para ustedes los saiyajines no existe nada que se a imposible y estoy muy orgullosa de ti eres toda una guerrera saiyajin al igual que tu padre

después de esas palabras de su madre , videl y pan conversaron temas que ellas siempre había querido hablar con ella pero nunca pudo y que su padre no habría entendido no porque no los supiera si no porque eran temas de mujeres (supongo yo que si los hay ) aunque ella no estaba muy de acuerdo con su relación con trunks por su gran diferencia de edad pero la apestaba mientras no hiciera sufrir a su hija , pero a videl se le estaba agotando su instancia en la tierra y todavía le faltaba visitar a alguien mas ese día

- mama no quiero que te vayas todavía quédate por favor

- pan yo ya no pertenezco a este mundo solo vine a solucionar un ultimo problema con tu padre tu debes ser valiente recuerda que eres la nieta del legendario guerrero goku

con esas ultimas palabras videl empezó a desvanecerse en el aire hasta desaparecer por completo dejando a su hija algo mas contenta porque había tenido la oportunidad de conversar con ella por primera y única vez , mientras en las montañas paos gohan había empezado a prepararse para su cita con iresa a la cual consideraba una chica guapa pero nunca se intereso en ella en el pasado porque consideraba mas bonita y especial a su amiga videl aunque el destino los había separado hace mas de 15 años no dejaba de extrañarla ni un solo día , con ninguna mujer a vuelto a sentir con lo que con ella sentía (lo que quiere decir en la cama si entiende a lo que me refiero )

empezó a volar su destino era satan city esa ciudad le traía bonitos recuerdos del pasado era la cuidad en la cual ya hace mas de 20 años había conocido el significado de la palabra amor , en donde conoció a una mujer de hermosos ojos azules como el cielo con el cabello largo con coletas después de un tiempo se lamentaba de haberle sugerido que se las cortara , en esa ciudad habían nacido el dúo dinámico de los gran saiyaman 1 y 2 , pero sus pensamientos fueron detenidos al darse cuenta que ya había llegado a su destino el departamento de iresa

- gohan que bueno que no te arrepentiste haber venido te esta esperando

- si disculpa es que esta ciudad esta muy lejos y no vengo aquí desde lo que paso con videl

- disculpa no debí a haber dicho eso gohan se que es duro para ti olvidar

después de eso gohan entro al departamento de iresa ella le tenia un banque de comida , cuando videl le conto todo sobre los saiyajines le comento sobre su peculiar apetito , es por eso que cocino y ordeno por teléfono mucha comida , gohan lo estaba disfrutando era una comida muy deliciosa mientras comía ella le conversaba sobre el pasado los bonitos recuerdos que tenían de cuan iban a la preparatoria cuando eran videl , gohan , ella y el arrogante de shanper y era el cuarteto de amigos inseparable ( se que suena algo cursi pero es lo que ella diría )

al terminar su cena romántica gohan sentía que su cuerpo empezaba a crecer la lujuria no sabia si era producida por la comida , la velada romántica o que había pasado demasiado tiempo si tener relación con una mujer ,o quisas era sus instintos saiyajines que permanecían dormidos ya no aguanto mas y se abalanzo sobre iresa , entre besos e caricias se empezaba a desnudar , el éxtasis era muy grande hasta el punto que trato de morderle el cuello en señal de reclamarla como suya pero mientras mantenía relación con iresa en realidad vía a su difunta esposa videl no podía sacarla de su mente ni un minuto de su vida la necesitaba la extrañaba

- disculpa iresa no de vi haber hecho eso - le decía a iresa la cual se había quedado dormida después de un par de horas de pasión que habían tenido , mientras el se ponía los calzoncillos para poder irse

volaba sin rumbo ya no podía aguantar mas sin su esposa lejos los recuerdos en su cabeza lo atormentaba día a día , tomo un decisión drástica terminaría con su vida de una vez por todas voló a un edificio el mas grande de toda ciudad satan un rascacielos cuando llego hay disminuyo su ki al mínimo con eso seguro la caida lo mataría y por fin estaría con su esposa videl , su padre goku y su maestro picolo (aunque el no sabia que picolo se fue voluntariamente al infierno para mantener el orden allí ) sin pensar que dejaría sola a su hija con su drástica decisión que había tomado levanto un pie y poco a poco se acercaba al final del edificio hasta que un voz femenina lo detuvo

- así de fácil se rinde el joven que derroto al monstruo de cell , eres el hijo de el legendario guerrero goku salvador de la tierra y no has pensado que con tu decisión dejarías solo a tu hija pan - alegaba la voz femenina que estaba detrás de el

* * *

><p>gracias por leer criticas comentarios sugerencias<p>

**siguiente capitulo una decisión radical ( ultimo capitulo )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

><p><strong>capitulo 5 : una decisión radical<strong>

volaba sin rumbo ya no podía aguantar mas sin su esposa lejos los recuerdos en su cabeza lo atormentaba día a día , tomo un decisión drástica terminaría con su vida de una vez por todas voló a un edificio el mas grande de toda ciudad satan un rascacielos cuando llego hay disminuyo su ki al mínimo con eso seguro la caida lo mataría y por fin estaría con su esposa videl , su padre goku y su maestro picolo (aunque el no sabia que picolo se fue voluntariamente al infierno para mantener el orden allí ) sin pensar que dejaría sola a su hija con su drástica decisión que había tomado levanto un pie y poco a poco se acercaba al final del edificio hasta que un voz femenina lo detuvo

- así de fácil se rinde el joven que derroto al monstruo de cell , eres el hijo de el legendario guerrero goku salvador de la tierra y no has pensado que con tu decisión dejarías solo a tu hija pan - alegaba la voz femenina que estaba detrás de el

- videl eres tu pero como no entiendo nada - dice incrédulo de ver a su esposa

tal cual era como cuando estaba viva con sus mismos ojos azules su cabello largo y sedoso con un traje completamente blanco , gohan sabia que las almas podía estar un día en la tierra al igual que su padre lo izo hace mucho tiempo atrás en el torneo de las artes marciales cuando la amenaza de buu apareció , pero que razón tendría videl para volver después de tantos años en el otro mundo porque ese día porque en ese lugar y otra cosa que lo inquietaba mas era que su ki era mas grande del cual el recordaba

- crees que tu padre es el único que le permiten estar un día en la tierra , eres una desgracia de padre ibas a dejar sola tu hija no eres digno de ser hijo de goku - reprocha videl a un pobre gohan el cual no entendía lo que pasaba

- pero videl que te pasa por que me tratas así si lo único que hecho a sido quererte todo este tiempo

- lo único que has hecho gohan en estos 15 años es mantener una herida abierta no has podido cerrarla en todo ese tiempo

- no puedo videl no puedo hacer lo intentado durante todo este tiempo te necesito detesto esta vida sin ti , solo estuvimos juntos 5 años pero fueron los mejores de toda mi vida - decía gohan el cual había comenzado a llorar - quiero estar contigo maldigo no haberte revivido en el momento que papa me dijo

- no gohan yo ya no pertenezco a este mundo pero si quieres una ultima despedida ven acompañarme y tendremos nuestra ultima noche juntos - dice videl mientras le toma la mano a gohan - recuerda gohan que tu eres el guerrero mas poderos de la tierra no debes rendirte tan fácil tu padre no habría querido eso

con esas palabras videl y gohan empezaron acender cada vez mas arriba hasta que se desvanecieron en el aire juntos tendrían su ultima noche como marido y mujer que mejor lugar para hacerlo que en el paraíso donde nadie los podría molestar ( aclaración gohan no se murió pero al día siguiente volverá ) mientras tanto la joven adolescente saiyajin pan (una combinación perfecta llena de hormonas debe ser estresante ser padre de esta chica ) junto a su amigo robot volador giru iban a contar lo sucedido en la tumba de su madre a su amiga bra a la corporación capsula pero lo que na sabia que en su visita tomaría la decisión mas importante de su joven vida , al llegar a su destino le relato lo sucedido con su madre

- y eso fue lo que paso puede ver la por fin pude conocerla y ya no estoy triste porque ella me dijo que no me culpara de lo sucedido porque no fue mi culpa

- lo ves pan no debes culparte de ese tipo de cosas ademas no podemos cambiar el pasado

esas palabras le hicieron pensar en verdad no se puede cambiar el pasado o tal vez si se pueda ella sabia su tia bulma había construido una maquina del tiempo hace muchos años atrás , pero ni pan ni mucho menos bra conocían la historia de trunks del futuro para intentar su peligroso viaje a intentar cambiar historia

- bra tienes toda la razón no se que haría sin ti - dice mientras la abrasaba a su amiga

- pero pan a que te refieres que vas hacer ahora dime porque no entiendo a lo que te refiriendo

- esta mas claro que el agua viajare en el tiempo para evitar que mi madre muera al momento de mi nacimiento y cuando vuelva ella estará conmigo

pero ahora solo faltaba que alguien le ayudara a usar la maquina del tiempo y ese alguien era el actual presidente de la corporación capsula trunks su ex novio no podría rehusarse ya que lo chantajieria con volver con el para así poder cumplir con su adjetivo y como lo había predicho el pobre trunks acepto el trato ( las ironías de la vida madre e hijas conectadas por chantajear a sus parejas para cumplir con sus adjetivos ) era su hora de esto dependería su nuevo futuro

- muy bien pan esta maquina te llevar 15 años al pasado tres días antes de tu nacimiento tiempo suficiente para convencer alguien de que dices la verdad

- si ya se lo que tengo que hacer no tienes que repetírmelo yo fui la de la idea desde el primer lugar

- que carácter tienes ahora sube pero ante tienes que darme un beso de despedida - dice con cara de perrito lastimado

- te lo daré si es que regreso del pasado - dice con tono burlo antes de entrar a la maquina del tiempo junto a su amigo giru juntos intentaran cambiar el pasado

y así pan y giru emprendieron su viaje por el tiempo para tratar de cambiar su propia historia pero sin saber que su viaje tiempo espacio les traería mas de un problema poniendo incluso en riesgo su propia existencia en la tierra por los cambios que provocaría su visita al pasado pero todo valía la pena si a su regreso tenia una familia como ella siempre había soñado

* * *

><p><strong>gracias por leer criticas comentarios sugerencias <strong>

**siguiente**** capitulo un grave error**

**podrá**** pan cambiar la historia o solo creara otro futuro como mirai trunks **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

><p><strong>capitulo 6 : un grave error<strong>

- muy bien pan esta maquina te llevar 15 años al pasado tres días antes de tu nacimiento tiempo suficiente para convencer alguien de que dices la verdad

- si ya se lo que tengo que hacer no tienes que repetírmelo yo fui la de la idea desde el primer lugar

- que carácter tienes ahora sube pero ante tienes que darme un beso de despedida - dice con cara de perrito lastimado

- te lo daré si es que regreso del pasado - dice con tono burlo antes de entrar a la maquina del tiempo junto a su amigo giru juntos intentaran cambiar el pasado

y así pan y giru emprendieron su viaje por el tiempo para tratar de cambiar su propia historia pero sin saber que su viaje tiempo espacio les traería mas de un problema poniendo incluso en riesgo su propia existencia en la tierra por los cambios que provocaría su visita al pasado pero todo valía la pena si a su regreso tenia una familia como ella siempre había soñado

pero trunks no se dio cuenta que la nave no estaba totalmente terminada lo que provoco que el control de tiempo lo que hacia que la maquina fuera a su destino se reiniciara lo que se reprogramo , pan podía quedar en cualquier época de la historia pero para su suerte o mala suerte quedo 20 años atrás cuando sus padres todavía no eran novios pero al igual que mirai trunks en su viaje al pasado provoco la aparición del androide gero , 20 , 16 y involuntariamente de cell ella provocara la aparición de un viejo amor de la infancia de gohan la cual provocara graves problemas a videl y por ende pondrá en peligro la existencia de pan

- trunks eres un imbécil hijo de,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, a donde me enviaste esta maquina no sirve - gritaba desesperada pan por no saber que a hacer - a ver tranquilízate pan no todo esta perdido hay que ver el lado bueno podre estar con el abuelo goku otra vez

- giru giru giru pan no esta sola pan tiene a giru giru giru - decía el pequeño robot volador

mientras tanto los guerreros después de esa épica lucha con buu estaba celebrando su victoria sobre la amenaza rosada en la corporación capsula , pero videl estaba algo preocupada , gohan no entendía los mensajes que le daba ella se le había insinuado en varias ocasiones pero el chico no era de las personas que entienden ese tipo de cosas era de esperarse el había vivido toda su vida en las montañas era cosa de ver a goku que creía que casarse era comida

- ver mi tía bulma podrá ayudarme ella arreglar la maquina para volver a mi época y así no causar daño y tu que opinas giru no se para que te pregunto a ti giru tu no entiendes nada- reprochaba la pelinegra

- giru giru giru pan no puede hacer eso podría poner en riesgo su existencia giru giru giru

- como que podría poner en peligro mi existencia o no tienes razón si se llegan a entera de algo podría no casarse y yo no naceré - decía la preocupada pan de su propia existencia

pero pan no tenia opción era eso o nada fue volando a la corporación capsula a explicarle a su tía bulma que ella venia del futuro ella la considero una loca por decir eso pero ella le demostró que lo que decía era verdad trasformándose en super saiyajin fue asi como la peliazul le creyó , pan le explico que ella era hija de gohan y de videl pero le contó que su misión en el pasado era impedir que su madre muriera en su nacimiento pero por unas fallas técnicas estaba demasiado atrás en el tiempo

- bueno pan la maquina estará lista en dos semanas hasta ese momento tendrás que estar aquí - decia la cientifica de pelo azul

- que tanto tiempo no puede hacerlo mas rápido sabe tengo una misión que cumplir no vine hacer turismo este tiempo - reprochaba la joven semisaiyajin

- disculpa jovencita pero no puedo estar a tu disposición tengo otras cosas que hacer soy la presidenta de una compañía es ese tiempo o nada - sentenciaba bulma

- esta bien pero puede inscribirme en la preparatoria de satan city es para mantener vigilados a mis padres- pregunta ella y la científica le hace una gesto de que si

las cosas iba regularmente bien para pan tenia una casa donde quedarse mientras bulma reparaba su medio de regreso a su tiempo y así poder intentarlo de nuevo , no era de las personas que se rendían a la primer tropiezo ella tenia sangre saiyajin corriendo por sus venas los saiyajines no se rendían morían intentándolo, iría la preparatoria para asegurarse de que las cosas con sus padre fluyeran no podía permitir que un fallo de ella destruyera su existencia en la tierra si era necesario los ayudaría a congeniar el problema era que ella no sabia nada de su época de novios porque su padre nunca le hablo de ello , pero mientras tanto una chica de 17 años de cabello castaño se acercaba a ciudad satan dentro de un autobús ella el viejo amor de gohan la persona que armara el caos en esta historia sus intenciones inscribirse en la preparatoria de esa ciudad y encontrar al guerrero dorado

- entonces esta es satan city espero que esta sea la ciudad en que encuentre a el guerrero dorado - se decía así misma la castaña al bajarse del auto bus

* * *

><p>gracias por leer criticas comentarios sugerencias<p>

quien sera la misteriosa mujer

podrá pan arreglar los daños que esta causando


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

><p><strong>capitulo 7 : el regreso de li<strong>me<strong>**

pan tenia sentimientos encontrados por una parte estaba feliz de poder ver a su madre con vida quizá tendría la oportunidad de ser amiga de ella ayudarla a conquistar a su padre , pero por otra parte sentía miedo ya que su tía bulma le contó sobre el viaje de mirai trunks con resultados poco alentadores para el hace 10 años cuando viajo de su futuro para advertir sobre las amenaza de los androides , pensaba si a ella le pasaba lo mismo si cuando volviera no habría ningún cambio o si ponía en riesgo su existencia y desapareciera de la tierra dejando a su padre en su tiempo solo , pero no podía dar un paso atrás ya era demasiado tarde solo podía seguir solo esperando que el destino la favoreciera en su aventura en el pasado

mientras videl estaba algo preocupada había tenido un sueño que se les estaba repitiendo soñaba con una niña de pelo negro con un pañuelo naranja , polera del mismo color jims plomos la cual se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco hasta desaparecer por completo no sabia porque lo había tenido pero era muy parecido al cual tuvo dos días antes del torneo de artes marciales pero en el que aprecia en sus sueños era gohan , eso la tenia preocupada no sabia ni entendía porque los tenia quizás era la premonición de la aparición de un nuevo enemigo o quizás algo peor que estaba apunto de suceder

- muy bien esta es la preparatoria de satan city estarás en el mismo grado que gohan y videl - dice bulma señalando le el gran establecimiento

- pero como lo izo tan rápido sin que hiciera un examen de admisión antes de entrar - preguntaba sorprendida por lo rápido que la había inscrito

- todo se puede cuando tienes algo de dinero y eres la mujer mas influyente del mundo solo dije que eras una sobrina mía y no hubo ningún problema

- eso es fabuloso aunque le advierto que no herede la inteligencia de mi padre soy algo distraída pero no vine a estudiar

dentro de Orange Star High School clases aburridas y calurosas los estudiantes esperaban a su profesor el cual estaba con las dos nuevas estudiantes que entrarían a estudiar en el segundo semestre , mientras tanto videl le seguía insinuándose a gohan el cual seguía sin entender sus verdaderas intenciones románticas que tenia la chica de ojos azules hacia el , cuando el profesor entro dijo que tenia dos nuevas alumnas la mayoría de los alumnos se emocionaron por creer que la nuevas chicas fueran bonitas pero gohan no le interesaba esas cosas cuando el profesor presento a la primera alumna como son pan

- oye gohan esa chica tiene tu mismo apellido quizás sea pariente tuya se parecen mucho a ti - dice videl a gohan mientras piensa " esa chica es igual a la de mis sueños esto es muy extraño que ta pasando aquí" ( suena tonto decir que se parecen ya que goku es adoptado por el abuelo gohan )

- quizás tengas razón videl el abuelo gohan vivía solo en las montañas tal vez tanga parientes por hay

- y finalmente la ultima alumna la cual ingreso con el segundo mejor puntaje de admisión la señorita lime - presentaba el profesor haciendo entrar a la castaña mientras todos los estudiantes quedaron asombrados por la belleza de lime incluso gohan pero esto hacia que videl se opusiera muy celosa y pan quedara confundida por la actitud de lo chicos

gohan al ver a la chica de cabello castaño se acordó de su promesa de volverla a ver después de 7 años quizás esta era una oportunidad de retomar su antigua amistad aunque no era precisamente las intenciones de la castaña pero las nuevas estudiantes no tenían asientos hasta que lime se sentó en la segunda fila y pan se sentó en la cuarta fila arriba de videl la cual seguía extremadamente celosa ya que gohan no paraba de mirar a la nueva estudiante

- disculpa tu eres videl satan verdad yo he oído muchas historias suyas te admiro muchísimo y eres muy guapa- dice pan a videl que estaba adelante de ella

- a si que bueno saber que tengo buena reputación, te puedo preguntar algo tu tenias un pariente de nombre son gohan porque mi amigo es pariente de el - le pregunta videl señalando a gohan

- bueno si quizás el sea mi primo y que te parece el es tu novio verdad señorita videl - dice pan para saber si sus padres están o no saliendo en ese tiempo de la historia

- no se porque pero me caes bien siento que en ti si puedo confiar , bueno el no es mi novio es algo distraído y no entiende mis sentimientos - confiesa una videl muy segura de la nueva chica que asiente en ella una persona leal y confiable sin saber que es su futura hija

- yo creo que solo debes darle tiempo quizás es algo tímido y no se atreve a decirte que también siente lo mismo por ti

mientras lime sentía que el chico de cabello negro la miraba desde hace un buen rato hasta que se dio cuenta que era el chico de cabello dorado , su guerrero dorado el cual había buscado durante siete años sin tener noticias de el , solo sabiendo su nombre son gohan desde ese día lo espero pero jamas volvió , al enterarse de la derrota de cell ella no creyó que había sido mr satan , lime estaba segura que había sido gohan el poderoso guerrero dorado quien derroto al monstruo de cell , fue por el que se mudo a satan city ya que había escuchado rumores de que en esa ciudad se había aparecido un guerrero con esas características (lime seria una antagonista-protagonista no es mala sino que solo seguirá su corazón sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos mucha gente lo hace aveces puedes perjudicar a las demás personas nuestras propios sentimientos )

- por fin te encontré mi amado guerrero dorado por fin estaremos juntos como debimos haber estado hace 7 años - dice la castaña en voz baja para si misma muy emocionado de volver a ver a su querido guerrero dorado

* * *

><p><strong>gracias por leer criticas comentarios sugerencias<strong>

**siguiente capitulo el beso**

**podrá**** pan juntar a sus padres antes que lime interfiera**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dragon ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de los posibles lectores**

* * *

><p><strong>capitulo 8 : el beso <strong>

- por fin te encontré mi amado guerrero dorado por fin estaremos juntos como debimos haber estado hace 7 años - dice la castaña en voz baja para si misma muy emocionado de volver a ver a su querido guerrero dorado

las cosas no marchaban para nada bien para pan con el regreso de lime había ocasionado el cambio mas brusco para la historia de gohan y videl cosa que se arrepentirá mas adelante , las clases trascurrieron normalmente sin la interferencia de lime y pan , aunque gohan seguía mirando a la castaña y ella hacia lo mismo , mientras videl se sentía decepcionada de su querido gohan ya que llevaba semanas tratando de llamar su atención sin resultados positivos para ella , ahora llegaba un desconocida y el no paraba de mírala eso la ponía mas furiosa . al terminar la escuela lime y gohan se encontraban en la azotea de la escuela

- disculpa creo que nos conocemos de alguna parte pero ya no me acuerdo - un confundido gohan preguntaba

- ya se te olvido gohan quizás esto te lo recuerde miren hay viene cell , cell ya esta aquí - decía la castaña para que recuerde cuando se conocieron

- lime eres tu pero co... - pero no pudo terminar su frase ya que la castaña lo silencio con un beso aunque no estaban precisamente solo ya que videl los estaba observando desde lejos quedando al borde de las lagrimas pero no lo izo no valía la pena un chico que no sentía lo mismo que ella sentía por el , pero pan también los estaba observando y por un segundo sintió que sus órganos se quemaban volviéndose trasparente durante ese tiempo . era la primera señal de que el futuro estaba combinado para mal de son pan y ella debía corregir su error o desaparecería en el intento para siempre de la tierra

- hay no papa como pudiste ahora las cosas se complicaran mucho mas - dice para si misma en voz baja después de ver la escena y disponiéndose a marcharse del lugar

pan no sabia que hacer no podía ayudar a sus padre sin decir sus verdaderas intenciones en el pasado porque podrían no casarse si saben el trágico final de su relación , aunque había un persona que podía ayudar en sus momento difíciles cuando ella era muy pequeña cuando sus padres discutían o peleaban (no literalmente gohan no podría pegarle a videl aunque ella si a el porque el no sentiría nada en algunos casos si ) era su querido abuelo goku el cual la sacaba en esas circunstancial para enseñarle artes marciales para distraerla , volaba hacia las montañas paos donde volvería a ver a su abuelo goku después de un año aunque irónicamente en el pasado al llegar hay lo vio fuera de su casa entrenando con su típico traje rojo y azul

- abuelito goku que bueno volver a verte después de tanto tiempo - dice sin medir sus palabras pan

- hay no milk tenia razón no debimos a ver dejado que gohan y videl que durmieran juntos en una misma habitación aunque creí que los bebes eran mas pequeños y tu estas muy grande - decía un goku que a pesar de los años aun no entiende la vida

- no abuelo goku yo vengo del futuro pero no puedo decirle porque mi maquina se descompuso y estoy demasiado atrás en el tiempo

- puedes confiar en mi jovencita yo guardare el secreto se supone que yo soy tu abuelo y por algo estas aquí - dice un goku con expresión de seriedad como cuando pelea

al ver la expresión de su abuelo goku pan le confeso sus verdaderas razones de su viaje al pasado que eran salvar a su madre de la muerte en su propio nacimiento . relatando todo el sufrimiento de su padre todo esos años sin la mujer que el amaba . omitiendo los detalles de su futuro no podía decirle lo de su ultimo enfrentamiento no podia seguir cambiando hechos de la historia como ese, y finalmente de su desastroso viaje al pasado que no le atraído mas que problemas para ella y para la relación con sus padres que a cada minuto que pasa en el pasado esta poniendo en peligro su relación con ellos y por ende su existencia y para finalizar estaba el regreso de lime que estaba causando confusión en sus padre

- se que tu pan arreglaras el problema confió en ti

- pero como puede estar tan seguro de ello lo único que hecho en este estúpido viaje al pasado es empeorar mas las cosas con mis padres no sirvo para tener una aventura

- no digas eso pan estas es el mas grande desafió que podría tener cualquiera ni las aventuras que tenido yo ni tu padre se comparan con esta , debes usar todo lo que tengas para enfrentarla y si logras seras una verdadera guerrera saiyajin eso to lo aseguro - dice mientras pone una mano en su cabeza en señal de cariño después de ese discurso emotivo a su nieta

- gracias abuelo goku pero debo pedirle que guarde el secreto mi padre no puede enterarse de nada de su futuro eso seria algo desastroso

- esta bien pequeña pan guardare el secreto pero lo que esta siendo tu padre es algo muy complicado si sigue con esa niña lime tu podrías desaparecer

después de esa conversación con su abuelo goku , pan estaba segura que esta seria su desafio mas grande de todos . Esta vez no estaba en juego la tierra o la vida de los terrícolas si no estaba en juego la felicidad de sus padres por ellos se había aventurado en este peligroso viaje al pasado esta vez no habría segundas oportunidades ni tiempo para errores si no lograba desaparecería para siempre por eso necesitaba convencer a su madre de que no se rinda y luche por el amor de gohan . Es por eso que se dirija volando a ciudad satan mas precisamente a la mansión satan hay comenzaría su nuevo plan , aunque no le serviría de nada porque le quedaba poco tiempo la historia estaba sufriendo cambios irreparables o al menos eso debería pasar si no hace algo al respecto

- muy bien estas aquí no hay tiempo para arrepentimientos - se decía a si misma a fuera de la ventana de videl esperando que su nuevo plan funcione o si no se despidiera de la vida como la conoce

* * *

><p><strong>gracias por leer criticas comentarios sugerencias <strong>

**siguiente capitulo la revancha de videl **


	9. Chapter 9

****Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión ********del autor y posibles lectores****

* * *

><p><strong>capitulo 9 La revancha de videl <strong>

mientras tanto en el futuro de donde salio pan . Gohan había regresado de su noche de pasión con su esposa desde el otro mundo (el la considera aun su esposa aunque ella estuviese fallecida desde hace mas de 15 años) no se había sentido tan feliz en años desde que tenia a su compañera a su lado , pero de pronto el ki de pan había desaparecido por completo de la tierra (esto ocurre minutos antes y después de que pan viaje al pasado ) la ultima vez que sintió su presencia fue en la corporación capsula fue volando hacia esa dirección temiendo lo peor por su única hija , al llegar a ese lugar se encontró con un trunks que se mostraba claramente desesperado moviéndose de un lugar a otro y un bra que estaba llorando por el paradero de su amiga , eso puso muy nervioso a gohan el cual no entendía lo que pasaba con los hermanos Brief

- trunks que paso donde rayos esta pan y porque esta llorando bra - pregunta gohan a trunks pero el chico de cabello lila no respondía estaba demasiado nervioso - bra donde esta mi hija respondan me

- pan nos pidió que le prestáramos una maquina del tiempo para ir al pasado y impedir que videl muriera en su nacimiento pero la maquina se descompuso y ella puede estar en cualquier época - dice trunks

- que ustedes hicieron que no saben que desde que mi maestro , mi padre y mi esposa se fueron ella es lo único que me queda en este mundo es mi única razón de vivir era solo una niña y la dejaron ir a ese peligroso viaje

- bueno gohan nosotros no creímos que esto pudiera ocurrir lo lamentamos sabemos que desde que tu esposa falleció haz estado muy triste - trata de disculparse bra con el pobre de gohan

- que ustedes no sabia que pueden saber un mocoso que se la pasa de fiesta en fiesta y un chica que se gasta el sueldo de 1 año en compras de una noche , pan es lo único que me queda es lo ultimo que me dejo videl antes de morir si le llega a pasar algo no se si pueda seguir viviendo - decía entre lagrimas y frustración de nuevamente no poder a ser nada por algún ser querido

trunks y bra no sabia que decir a pesar de que gohan los hubiese ofendido sentían culpables por lo que le paso a pan ya que ellos conocían la trágica historia de amor de gohan y videl ya que a ellos se les pidió no decir nada a pan si ella comentaba algo sobre su madre . por otro lado en el pasado las cosa seguían empeorando para pan aunque no se diera cuenta poco a poco estaba perdiendo sus recuerdos de la infancia solo tenia 3 días para solucionar el problema antes de no recordar quien es y desaparecer de la fas de la tierra y dejar solo a su padre en el futuro cosa que es inevitable el tiempo corría en su contra

- muy bien estas aquí no hay tiempo para arrepentimientos - se decía a si misma a fuera de la ventana de videl esperando que su nuevo plan funcione o si no se despidiera de la vida como la conoce

- pan eres tu pero que haces aquí a esta ahora te pareces a gohan entrando por la ventana - dice videl al ver a la chica que estaba a fuera de su habitación

- bueno señorita videl he venido a decirle que no se rinda y luche por el amor de gohan

- gohan esta enamorado de esa chica lime los vi besándose en la azotea de la escuela después de clases el no siente nada por mi - dice al recordar cuando los vio después de clases

- así no habla videl satan eres una guerrera nada debería ser imposible para ti y yo también los vi ella lo beso a la fuerza y ademas eres la hija del salvador del mundo - dice mientras le hiña el ojo

- tienes toda la razón no debería rendiré sin pelear así no habla videl satan la futura yerna de el salvador del universo son goku - dice un orgullo sincero hacia el padre de gohan

por otra párate las cosas entre lime y gohan iban muy bien habían pasado toda la tarde juntos retomando su amistad del pasado al punto en que gohan la invito a cenar a su casa (fueron volando ya que ella al igual que videl conocía sus poderes ocultos ) pero al llegar a su casa en las montañas paos el ambiente de la casa no era el mas agradable ya que goku sabia la situación actual de los problemas de su futura nieta pan , mientras milk quería que su hijo se casara con videl por su dinero y fama (cosa que nunca recibieron nada ni en dbz y dbgt ) y goten no entendía las cosas que estaba pasando solo el tiempo dirá si pan puede vencer o no

* * *

><p><strong>gracias por leer criticas comentarios sugerencias <strong>

**siguiente capitulo el principio del fin parte 1 **

**solo faltan 3 capítulos para el final de esta historia y saber si pan logra su misión o no **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

><p><strong>capitulo 10 : el principio del fin parte 1<strong>

al día siguiente de la conversación de pan y videl las cosas para pan no estaba muy bien había perdido los recuerdos de la edad de 6 años hacia a bajo solo tenia menos de dos días para solucionar las cosas o el destino se encargaría de ella . Por otra parte videl estaba mas que segura de luchar por el amor de son gohan , pero se llevaría un pequeña sorpresa de parte de lime , ya habían llegado a la preparatoria pan y videl y estaban conversando de lo que la ojiazul tenia que hacer pero de pronto el semisaiyajin llego de la mano con la castaña y eso no le agrado para nada a la justiciera adolescente de satan city y a la pequeña adolescente viajera del tiempo son pan

- hola pan , hola videl recuerdan a lime es mi nueva novia que les parece - dice gohan creyendo que las dos chicas pelinegras lo felicitarían por su nueva conquista

- que es tu novia - dicen al unisono videl y pan por no poder creerlo - pero gohan solo lleva un día y ya es tu novia y ademas no tiene donde sentarse - reprocha videl a gohan

- tienes toda la razón videl voy a conseguirle un asiento con migo espérame a qui lime regreso en seguida

- te diré una cosa videl no permitiré que un hija de un provechado mentiroso como tu este cerca de mi gohan si la gente supiera que el campeón del mundo es un farsante mentiroso - amenaza lime a videl - tu no sabes lo que es perder nada o sentir hambre tu todo lo haz conseguido por que eres la hija del supuesto salvador del mundo no se como gohan puede estar a tu lado - dice mientras se retira dejando a una videl silenciad con sus palabras ya que en cierto modo eran ciertas

- no debería hacerle caso señorita videl usted es un diga pareja de un saiyajin como gohan- dice sin medir las consecuencias

- espera un momento como sabes de los saiyajines pan tu sabes mas de lo que aparentas quiero saber la verdad y la quiero ahora - reprocha videl a la pequeña pan la cual esta entre la espada y la pared pero no tenia opción o si

- muy bien pero debe creer cada palabra de la que digo porque puede sonar irreales - advierte pan y empieza a contar todo sobre ella que venia del futuro para impedir su muerte mientras pan iba relatado todo lo que había pasado ella creía que su madre no le iba a creer y eso seria fatal para ella pero al terminar su relato con su trágico viaje al pasado - y bien me crees mama - dice por fin aliviada decir mama después de 15 años sin poder tener la suerte de poder hacerlo

- no se que decir no se si pueda creerte las cosas que me cuentas suenan irreales - dice una confundida videl pero al ver las lagrimas de la pequeña pan en el fondo sabia que era verdad - pero que quieres que haga hija si tu padre esta con esa castaña insoportable

- mama me crees al fin pero eso no te preocupes mi papa me contó sobre lime hace mucho tiempo el dice que lime esta enamorada del guerrero dorado no de gohan

- ya se lo que debo hacer veras que alejare a lime de tu padre y después solucionaremos tu problema - dice videl aun sintiéndose algo incomoda de decirle hija

aunque pereciera que las cosas para pan iban bien en realidad no eran así ya que revelar a su madre la verdad antes de tiempo su propia muerte había cometido el error mas gran de su viaje al pasado porque el destino de videl satan era morir si no muere en el futuro lo haría en el pasado (al igual que goku no murió por la enfermedad al corazon pero murió por detener a cell) y eso era precisamente lo que estaba por pasar el destino de son pan estaba sentenciado la muerte estaba armando su trabajo tal vez lo mejor que podía hacer era sentarse y esperar el fin o tal vez tenia un oportunidad de cambiar su destino y el de su madre ya que el destino no estaba escrito y seria son pan la saiyajin que comprobaría eso ya que ella tenia la fuerza de su padre y la perseverancia de su madre

- oye gohan debo hablar con tigo a solas puedes si no le molesta a tu noviecita- dice videl a gohan el cual ya estaba sentado con su novia lime

- claro que no me molesta videl satan - dice lime mientras le da un beso en los labios a gohan para molestar a la ojiazul

- que es lo que quieres videl haz estado actuando muy rara desde ayer te cientes bien

- gohan no puedes estar con esa castaña ella no siente nada por ti solo te quiere porque eres el guerrero dorado nada mas debes dejarla

- eso crees creí que eras mi amiga y pensé que te alegraría mi felicidad pero parece que me equivoque no pensé que tu harías algo como esto después de todo lo que hemos pasado - dice un indignado gohan por los comentarios de su amiga

- es por eso que te lo digo por todo lo que hemos pasado eres una persona para mi muy especial te digo esto porque te aprecio mucho como amigo eres diferente que los demás chicos y son estas cosa por que las que te amo son gohan - revela sus sentimiento después de mucho tiempo videl

* * *

><p><strong>gracias por leer criticas comentarios sugerencias <strong>

**siguiente capitulo el principio del fin parte dos **

**solo faltan dos capítulos mas para que pan enfrente su destino **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

><p><strong>capitulo 11 : el principio del fin parte 2<strong>

aunque gohan escucho aquella confesión de parte de videl no dijo nada si no se limito a irse a sentar con su nueva novia lime dejando a videl destrozada por dentro por aquella indiferencia pero no se rendiría tan fácil lucharía por el amor de son gohan no se lo dejaría a lime tan fácil , las clases trascurrieron con normalidad hasta el día siguiente donde el destino de pan y de su madre terminaría de una vez por todas o al menos eso parecía , cuando videl iba caminando hacia la preparatoria fue increpada por una molesta lime que había escuchado aquella confesión de su parte (este sera el ultimo hecho de ambas )

- te lo dije ayer y te lo repetiré gohan es mi y no de una hija de ,,,,,,,,,, como tu que lo tuvo todo por que su padre le robo el crédito a un niño - reprocha una molesta lime

- deje me en paz yo no te hecho nada para que vengas a insultarme de ese modo demás tu solamente eres una loca de patio - grita videl

- ya me canse de ti solo eres pura palabrería te desafió a una lucha de artes marciales y la ganadora se quedara con gohan - se pone en guardia lime

- estas loca mi papa es el campeón del mundo de artes marciales y gohan no es ningún objeto para jugar con el entendiste castaña insoportable

- acaso la hija del gran míster satan el salvador del mundo el destructor del monstruo cell tiene miedo - dice con sarcasmo lime

pero ninguna de las dos se percato que venia un camión a gran velocidad pero cuando se dieron cuenta ya era demasiado tarde el destino había logrado su trabajo , gohan volaba hacia la preparatoria y se percato del drástico disminución de ki de ambas chicas y sin importar que la gente que lo viera entro en estado místico y volaba hacia donde estaba los pequeños ki a gran velocidad . pan había llegado primero tratando de moverse pero ya no tenia fuerzas al ver mas detenidamente su cuerpo noto que estaba desapareciendo y poco a poco las fuerzas la abandonaban cayendo de rodillas siendo con sumida por la oscuridad lo ultimo que pudo ver era a su padre sosteniendo el cuerpo sin vida y manchado de sangre de su madre dando una gran grito desesperado dolor por la mujer que ama y si se preguntan por lime también murió ( aunque a vi no me importaba ella )

- adiós mama te he fallado no puede cumplir mi misión de salvarte adiós papa discúlpame te he dejado solo en el futuro - es lo ultimo que puede decir pan antes de desparecer por completo y ser consumida totalmente por la eterna oscuridad

estaba flotando en la nada todo era oscuridad eterna oscuridad las cosas no podrían ser peor para ella la esperanza de tener una familia como ella quería se había perdido hasta que una luz dorada mas brillante que el solo se le apareció en frente de pan , poco a poco empezó a tomar forma humanoide y mientras eso pasaba siete pequeña luces con formas de esferas empezaron a orbitaban haciendo una danza a la luz mas grande con forma humana hasta que tomo una forma definitiva revelando su verdadera forma mientras la siete luces seguida moviéndose junto a el

- pan solo tienes una oportunidad el supremo kaiosama de hace quince generaciones me a enviado a decirte que tu viaje fue demasiado egoísta y si quieres salir de aquí tendrás que pasar un prueba - sentencia el nuevo guardián de las esferas del dragón goku

- abuelo goku eres tu después de tanto tiempo no entiendo a que prueba te refieres abuelito - dice una confundida pan

- que debes decidir entre dos opciones que serán un deseo para salir de este lugar eso me dijo el supremo kaiosama estas preparada pequeña pan para enfrentar tu destino - dice un sonriente goku

- si abuelo goku estoy mas que lista cuales son las opciones - dice con toda seguridad son pan

- la primera opción es que tu vuelves a tu futuro pero tu madre seguirá muerta y no podrás viajar al pasado jamas , la segunda opción es que tu madre no muera en tu nacimiento pero tu no existas y tus padres vivan felices como debieron ser - sentencia nuevamente goku - que decides pan de esto dependerá la vida de tus padres y como te dije en el pasado si logras pasar esta prueba seras la mas grande saiyajin del universo y se que tu sabrás que hacer elije con sabiduría pan

- yo ya se lo que debo hacer abuelo goku lo he pensado bien y yo decido la opción ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

que decidirían ustedes entre su madre la cual nunca tuvieron el privilegio de conocer o su propia vida

el siguiente capitulo sera el final que sera el día viernes para que sepan que sucederá finalmente con la ultima decisión pan

* * *

><p><strong>gracias por leer criticas comentarios sugerencias<strong>

**siguiente capitulo la ultima decisión de pan **


	12. Chapter 12

******Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores******

* * *

><p><strong>capitulo 12 : la ultima decisión de pan <strong>

- la primera opción es que tu vuelves a tu futuro pero tu madre seguirá muerta y no podrás viajar al pasado jamas , la segunda opción es que tu madre no muera en tu nacimiento pero tu no existas y tus padres vivan felices como debieron ser - sentencia nuevamente goku - que decides pan de esto dependerá la vida de tus padres y como te dije en el pasado si logras pasar esta prueba seras la mas grande saiyajin del universo y se que tu sabrás que hacer elije con sabiduría pan

- yo ya se lo que debo hacer abuelo goku lo he pensado bien y yo decido la segunda opción quiero que mis padres estén juntos sin importar nada lo que pueda pasar con migo por eso hice ese viaje al pasado si debo desaparecer al menos que mis padres sean felices - dice firme a su decisión pan aunque le cueste su propia vida

- haz hecho bien pan sabia que tu lograrías - dice goku mientras le sonríe a su nieta y una gran luz dorada lo envuelve todo cubriendo todo a su paso dejando ciega a pan la que creyó que era su fin porque ya no sentía nada su cuerpo se desvanecio nuevamente

cuando abrió sus ojos poco a poco se encontraba en su cama al lado derecho de ella se encontraba su pequeño robot volador giru y al lado izquierdo se encontraba el báculo sagrado de su abuelo goku lo que significaba que no era un sueño pero no sabia hasta que punto su deseo se había hecho realidad bajo por las escaleras al llegar a la cocina de su casa estaba saliendo olor delicioso cosa que solo pasaba cuando su tía iresa les venia cocinar o cuando bra pasaba el fin de semana con pan (ya que ni ella ni su padre sabían concionar ) era un olor de comida casera al entrar fue recibida por una voz femenina

- pan tan temprano que estas despierta hoy es sábado no tienes escuela pero ya que estas aquí quieres huevos con carne - dice la voz femenina de una ujer vestida de chaqueta roja con cabello largo y de hermosos ojos azules

- mama estas viva pero como no entiendo nada - dice una muy confundida pan al ver cocinando a su madre porque ella había deseado la segunda opción

- de que hablas pan no te entiendo lo que me dices aunque tengo una sorpresa preparada para a ti y tu padre - dice muy emocionada la ojiazul

- que sorpresa me tienes cariño espero que sean esos huevos con carne porque estoy con un apetito gigante y tu pan que haces despierta tan temprano y porque estas llorando - dice gohan el cual acaba de entrar

- todavía debes estar triste por tu abuelito goku todos lo estamos pero al menos debes recordarlo cuando estaba con nosotros - dice la mujer de ojos azules y con cola de caballo

- no estoy triste por eso es todo lo contrario estoy feliz porque tengo una hermosa familia un grandiosa mama cocinera y un papa muy responsable y trabajador porque no vamos a un día de campo los tres juntos - sugiere pan porque era eso lo que siempre quiso hacer cuando solo tenia a su padre pero el nunca acepto hacerlo

- que bueno que te parezca así pan pero no creo que solo seamos los tres porque estoy embarazada de gemelos tengo un mes vas a hacer padre de nuevo gohan y tu pan tendrás hermanitos o hermanitas

- ese enserio es grandioso mama por fin seremos un familia feliz - dice una muy emocionada pan de tener por fin una familia como siempre soñó

así pan , videl y gohan fueron a su día de campo por fin son pan había logrado su misión y el había ganado al destino sacrificando su propia vida por la de sus padres había pedido el deseo menos egoísta desde que las esferas se habían creado (solo era un prueba si elegía eso le darían a su madre y ella pasa la prueba ) aunque el único inconveniente de su cambio era que no se podía trasforman en super saiyajin ya que en este nuevo futuro no fue entrenada por su padre el cual también perdió su estado místico pero a ella no le importaba mientras tuviera a su madre de vuelta y esta nueva familia con ella siempre había anhelado y 9 meses después nacieron goki y Dan los gemelos de videl y en el parto esta vez no hubo ningún inconveniente

que les pareció el final de este fanfic aunque este fanfic debió a ver terminado en el nacimiento y la muerte de un guerrera el cual gohan debió haberse quedado con iresa o lime o incluso bra (no es broma seria pedofilia eso incluso en el mundo saiyajin )


End file.
